<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knockin' On Heaven's Door by sandean_cas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216311">Knockin' On Heaven's Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas'>sandean_cas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel &amp; Mary Winchester Friendship, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Humanity (Supernatural), Castiel Saves Dean Winchester, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester From Hell, Castiel Thinks Dean Winchester is Dead, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Mary Winchester Meet, Castiel in Heaven (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Oblivious (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester in Heaven, Family Feels, Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Quote: Angels are watching over you. (Supernatural), Quote: He's in love with humanity (Supernatural), Song: Knockin' on Heaven's Door</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Metatron tells Castiel that Dean is dead... he does what any rational being would do: he frantically and chaotically combs through all of Heaven to find Dean's soul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Mary Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knockin' On Heaven's Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel had successfully incarcerated Metatron but he can’t bring himself to feel any sense of victory.</p><p>He says Dean is dead. A lie of course, to distract Castiel at a crucial moment… it had almost worked. In fact, his mind was still tinged with doubt and fear.</p><p>He knows that he can’t pass up the opportunity… so while the angels took care of Metatron he runs through the halls of Heaven, his eyes skimming for Dean’s door, hoping and praying to see his name. If Dean had died and ended up in Heaven, Castiel would at least have the chance to steal him away and return him to his body. But if he was sent to hell… Crowley would never let him close enough to attempt any escape. No doubt he’d take Dean and turn him into a demon so that the two could pillage and destroy.</p><p>He couldn’t let that happen. Not to Dean. Not to the purest soul he raised from Hell.</p><p>But as he goes from hall to hall and finds a steady amount of nothing, he felt himself slow. His grace is almost depleted and his motivation along with it. This is the last chance he has to be in heaven. To save Dean… he can’t waste that chance.</p><p>Every person has a door waiting for them. To be unlocked upon their death.</p><p>Castiel stands at the cusp of Dean’s.</p><p>From the dull look of the door, he knows that the room isn’t occupied.</p><p>Dean isn’t here.</p><p>Panic engulfs him, drowning out his shock and rendering him completely inert. Dean isn’t here. His breath stalls in his throat.</p><p>What is he supposed to do now?</p><p>Sam is surely a disaster.</p><p>They have to find a way to bring him back. But how? His grace is failing. They have no allies left.</p><p>Castiel turns on his heel, his intention; to head straight back to earth.</p><p>Yet, his feet keep moving. Thudding and echoing throughout the hall.</p><p>The door he finds glows brightly, signifying that this heaven is occupied.</p><p>
  <strong>Mary Winchester</strong>
</p><p>Castiel halts with his hand on the knob.</p><p>He feels doubt creep up his throat. Should he?</p><p>After all, Mary knows nothing about him. He imagines her reaction at a strange man coming into her paradise to ask about her eldest son – now a grown man.</p><p>When he cracks the door open, Castiel finds Mary inside, on a rocking chair, with a little Dean in one hand and Sam on the other.</p><p>She spots him immediately, moving her children to the side and gesturing to the kitchen.</p><p>“You’re an angel.” She says, crossing her arms.</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Your kind don’t usually come in here.”</p><p>“This is a special circumstance.” He says.</p><p>“And you picked my heaven?” she sounds sceptical.</p><p>“Well… you know these are your memories?” he asks. Mary nods at him. “Well, in the real world, your son is in trouble. I thought… I was hoping that I might find him here.”</p><p>Mary’s expression twists. “You hope to find him dead?”</p><p>Castiel laughs at the hilarity of his words. “Yes. Because if he isn’t, then that would mean he’s in hell. Here, I could have helped him – .”</p><p>“Which one of my sons are you looking for?”</p><p>“Dean.” He says, the name tasting like acid on his tongue. He hadn’t saved him, he doesn’t deserve to say his name.</p><p>“And you’re his friend?”</p><p>“He’s my best friend.”</p><p>Mary gasps. “Angels <em>are</em> watching over him.”</p><p>“I didn’t do a very good job.” He says glumly.</p><p>“Then fix it.” She says fiercely. “Save my boy.”</p><p>“Dean Winchester will be saved.” He promises.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>